The term "television receiver" as used herein includes television receivers having a display device (commonly known as television sets), and television receives without a display device, such as videocassette recorders (VCR's) and remote controlled audio-video switchers.
The term "television receiver" as used herein also includes television monitor/receivers having an RF tuner and baseband signal input circuitry.
Modern television receivers allow selection of external baseband audio and video signals from audio and video sources such as VCR's and videodisc players, as well as selection of broadcast television programs tuned and demodulated by built-in tuner and intermediate frequency (IF) circuitry.
The external audio and video signals are coupled to individual input terminals (jacks) of a connection panel usually located on the rear portion of the television receiver. These input terminals, and the output terminals of the internal tuner/IF circuitry, are coupled to the signal processing circuits of the television receiver via a signal switch assembly. Such a switch assembly is desirably electronically controlled to select the proper audio signal which corresponds to a selected video signal.
A television receiver having multiple electronically selectable auxiliary baseband signal inputs is known from the RCA CTC-149 manufactured by Thomson Consumer Electronics, Inc. Indianapolis, Ind. This television receiver employs digital switching logic to automatically provide proper audio when each of the video source selections is made (i.e., tuner, AUX1 or AUX 2). However, this receiver does not have S-VIDEO (i.e, Super Video, a wideband video format) capability.
An S-VIDEO signal source, such as a VCR or a Camcorder, provides wideband luminance and chrominance signals on separate terminals of an S-VIDEO connector. The S-VIDEO connector is different than the coaxial baseband connectors normally used in industry. Audio signals in an S-VIDEO system are provided via standard coaxial connectors, because these signals do not differ from the normal audio signals provided by standard television signal sources.
S-VIDEO signals cannot be selected by the video switching circuitry described above with reference to the RCA CTC-149 television receiver, because the S-VIDEO wideband luminance (Y) signal and chrominance (C) signal are applied to the different areas the television receiver than are the standard baseband video signals.